


To Love You

by moonflares (jennyhearts)



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, hello this is the spicy sequel to the vday fic, just a reminder that it's voidwing lucifer, post-wmtsb3 au, so yes there are some sexy times, zooey's dragons terrorize sandy it's a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhearts/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: Together again, Sandalphon realizes that he had missed Lucifer more than he would ever let himself admit.





	1. Carnal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnicordia (hihazuki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihazuki/gifts).



> A direct and spicy sequel to Sweetheart, Who Needs Chocolate (When I Have You), so you might want to read that first. Post-WMTSB3 AU, Lucifer is still the sexier version of himself, Voidwing Lucifer, from the Shingeki no Bahamut animes.
> 
> Dedicated once again to Ara, who really does just keep me around for my writing ♥

It was the deafening clang of metal colliding against the wooden floorboards that snapped Sandalphon to his senses.

“Wait,” he said, voice coming out in a breathy rasp, bringing a hand up to rest on Lucifer’s exposed shoulder, fingers digging softly in warning.

Lucifer either didn’t hear him or explicitly chose not to (Sandalphon suspected the latter), pushing and crumpling the thin nightshirt Sandalphon had on even higher up his chest, angling his head before once again letting his mouth roam the planes of Sandalphon’s chest. Sandalphon yelped softly when Lucifer took one rosy bud into his mouth, teeth and tongue teasing the hardened head with playful nips that had him both pushing his chest closer to his mouth for more and wanting to rip the garnet-tipped horns off the demon at the same time.

“I said wait,” Sandalphon mumbled again, with even less bite to his words. His fingers pressed once more, weaker, into Lucifer’s shoulders. He wished he could squeeze his legs together to hide the blossoming shame between them, but Lucifer clearly had other plans—plans that Sandalphon should have anticipated when he had been slowly pushed closer to the edge of the counter. He had been effortlessly lifted up to sit on the countertop, the boost in his height allowing Lucifer to better explore his mouth, rob him further of what little rationality he had left that would have warned him of how  _ stupid _ he was being, allowing himself to be kissed senseless by this demon in such a public space.

But Sandalphon had no time for rational thoughts, not when he had missed Lucifer more than he would ever let himself admit. Just knowing that he wouldn’t have to fall asleep to the sound of his own breathing that night relaxed every tensed muscle in his body, turning him willing and pliant under Lucifer’s touch. So Sandalphon had allowed Lucifer to gently lower him onto the countertop, allowed him to nestle in his favourite spot between his spread legs, allowed him to croon the sweetest words into his ear as he nibbled on its shell, his “ _ my talented little bird _ ”s and “ _ you’re so pretty like this _ ”s.

Lucifer left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his bare torso, his hands sliding down along Sandalphon’s sides until they came to grip at his hips. Sandalphon wished he knew a word stronger than mortified when Lucifer pulled him towards him, pressing his nose flush against—

A dizzying heat exploded all across Sandalphon’s face and he nearly jolted off the counter when Lucifer began to mouth lazily at his growing erection through his pants. He tried to force his legs close, but Lucifer’s hands had cruised down from his hips to his thighs, holding them apart as he pressed his tongue flat against the shape of Sandalphon’s arousal. He licked an  _ agonizingly _ slow trail upwards from the base of his length, making Sandalphon squirm wildly in his hold, using every bit of his willpower not to kick Lucifer’s teeth in when he felt hot puffs of breath fan against his heated skin, Lucifer laughing quietly to himself as Sandalphon struggled to maintain  _ some _ shred of dignity.

Blue eyes peeked at Sandalphon from between his legs, curving into wicked crescents full of mischievous intent. Catching the hem of Sandalphon’s pants between his teeth, Lucifer dragged it down, just enough to free the head of Sandalphon’s cock from the stifling fabric. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he placed a kiss on Sandalphon’s swollen head, kissing away the milky pearls that had beaded and were dribbling down his length. Sandalphon could only watch transfixed as Lucifer lapped up and swallowed his precum, running his lips over his tongue after with such a look of bliss that it made Sandalphon’s head spin.

“It seems that you’ve missed me, love,” Lucifer said in amusement as he pressed more kisses to Sandalphon’s twitching erection.

Sandalphon made a noncommittal sound, not trusting himself to speak lest his voice betrayed how hard his core was beating in his chest. Lucifer just smiled at his silence, pushing himself up from between Sandalphon’s legs, stretching his body over him so he could kiss Sandalphon on the mouth. His eyes fluttered close at the touch of Lucifer’s lips on his, the irritation from earlier melting away, until he felt a pair of hands wrap around his arms, pulling him up into a sitting position.

He opened his eyes again when Lucifer broke away from their kiss, idly wondering what he was up to when he stepped away, He returned with a barstool, planting it in front of the counter before sitting down on it himself. The sudden distance confused Sandalphon, who might perhaps had been expecting something a little  _ more _ than a few tame kisses when Lucifer had found his way between his legs.

Lucifer crossed his legs and cupped his chin in his palm, looking very much comfortable where he was. “Touch yourself, Sandalphon,” he said with a smile that dripped with saccharine sweetness. “I want to see you.”

“...here?” Sandalphon stuttered after the haze of pleasure finally cleared up enough for his brain to process Lucifer’s request.

The demon chuckled. He stood from his seat and leaned towards Sandalphon, cupping his face with one hand to kiss him while his other hand traveled down to tug Sandalphon’s pants lower down his thighs, freeing his erection completely.

“Here,” Lucifer whispered against his lips, guiding Sandalphon’s hand to wrap around his cock. He keened when Lucifer stroked him, making his entire body jolt, and had Sandalphon silently, desperately, wishing that the hand around his length wasn’t his own. After a few more strokes that chased most of Sandalphon’s shame at jerking himself off in public away, Lucifer let go of his hand. He made a pleased little sound when Sandalphon continued to keep up the steady rhythm he had set, returning to his seat while keeping his gaze trained on Sandalphon’s face, his eyes trailing the beads of sweat that rolled down his cheek and neck before disappearing into the collar of his rumpled shirt.

“Tell me, my sweet bird,” Lucifer murmured as one of his hands wandered closer to the belts near his waist. “Did you touch yourself while I was away?”

“O-Of course not,” Sandalphon retorted, the pace of his own hand faltering when he noticed where Lucifer’s hand was.

With Sandalphon’s rotten luck, this didn’t go unnoticed and Lucifer grinned. “No stopping,” he cooed. “Or I won’t be able to give you your reward.”

Sandalphon swallowed hard when Lucifer undid his belts and the skirts fell with a heavy thump to the floor, revealing his lower body that was clad in tight leather, leaving nothing to the imagination. And as if to torture Sandalphon even more, Lucifer spread his legs and pressed a hand to where there was an unmistakable bulge straining against the leather, dragging his fingers up slowly before sliding them under the band of his pants. The soft sigh that slipped from his lips and the way his eyes slid close nearly drove Sandalphon mad.

The relaxed pace all but forgotten, Sandalphon started to move his hand more frantically up and down his length.

“What a shame,” Lucifer continued, his own hand still moving languidly beneath his pants although his grin had widened while watching Sandalphon. “I thought of you constantly, about how much I missed you.”

“I didn’t think about you at all,” Sandalphon muttered darkly, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to concentrate. The heat in his gut was building steadily, the coil twisting tighter and tighter, and yet he felt no closer to relief than before.

“Of course, I missed that charming tongue of yours, as well.”

Heat pricked at the back of Sandalphon’s eyes and he nearly cursed aloud when he felt a watery film build behind his closed lids. His fingers wrapped tighter around himself as he continued to pump his length. His lower lip must be bruised from how hard he was biting down on it, and his wrist was beginning to ache from the effort of it all. The words, dipped so deeply in desperation that Sandalphon vehemently tried to deny, slipped past his lips before he could stop them. “Shut up and touch me already.”

There was a long pause. Sandalphon kept his eyes closed, but he didn’t need to see to know the sort of triumphant look Lucifer would be wearing on his face when he spoke. “You only had to ask, sweetheart.”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he felt Lucifer’s hands on his thighs, kneading softly as he spread them further apart. He placed his hand over Sandalphon’s that was around his erection, relaxing his near painful grip while murmuring amusedly that Sandalphon should take care not to hurt himself. His other hand stayed where it was, drawing circles into his inner thigh before it disappeared briefly. Unable to control his curiosity, Sandalphon opened his eyes for a peek, only to yelp loudly when something cold probed him at his most vulnerable and intimate spot.

“What are you—” Sandalphon’s incensed words died on his tongue and turned into a low moan when a finger circled around his entrance. Lucifer teased the puckering ring of muscle relentlessly, dipping the tip of his finger into the hole just enough for it to stretch  _ just so  _ before pulling it clean out. Sandalphon didn’t even have time to be embarrassed at all the needy noises he was making, his hand that wasn’t trapped in Lucifer’s scrabbling wildly on the counter for purchase until he finally found it in Lucifer’s shoulder.

Finally, Lucifer pushed a slicked finger deep into him. The sudden stretch was enough to paint Sandalphon’s vision white, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as his entire body convulsed violently. The coil of desire in his belly sprung free, the heat surging and building like a tidal wave that crashed over Sandalphon as thick lines of white spurted from his cock and spattered over his chest, warm and sticky on his heated skin.

His entire body trembled as he rode out his orgasm, the tears that were already welling in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. A creeping dread seeped into his skin and began to settle into his bones. He had been so close to the edge—and yet, he still couldn’t do it on his own, still needed Lucifer for him to reach that desperately-sought ecstasy. His nose was starting to sting and he closed his eyes in an attempt to staunch the flow of tears rolling shamefully down his face. He couldn’t even do something so simple on his own, how embarrassing—

But before Sandalphon could let himself drown further in his self-loathing, he felt a warm tongue on his navel. He opened his eyes and saw Lucifer circling his belly button playfully before trailing his tongue up his torso, following the trail of desire on his skin, leaving no trace of his cum behind as he lapped it up cleanly into his mouth.

“You taste sweet as always,” Lucifer murmured, pleased, as his mouth found its way to Sandalphon’s face, laying a kiss on his bruised lips.

“Liar,” Sandalphon accused as he brought a hand up to cup Lucifer’s face, making him stay in place so he could return the demon’s kiss. Though barely, he could taste himself on Lucifer’s tongue and knew that without a doubt his cum probably tasted as horrible as it did when he had tried it once before out of curiosity.

“But you do, my love. You are always so sweet to me; you came so quickly, and just from one finger,” Lucifer chuckled. “You make me so happy.”

Heat rose to Sandalphon’s cheeks at Lucifer’s words. Letting out a choked noise, Sandalphon buried his other hand in Lucifer’s hair and pulled his lover closer, sealing his despicable mouth with more kisses to stop him from spouting anymore embarrassing nonsense. Lucifer always knew just what to say to leave Sandalphon a blushing and sputtering mess, and it was always just so much easier to shut him up than try to fight him verbally. But ah, as Lucifer slipped his tongue into his mouth, Sandalphon could feel the cold that had threatened to overwhelm him earlier receding back into their dark hiding spots, replaced by an untouchable type of warmth and light that only one person in the skies could make Sandalphon feel.

 

❦ ❦ 

 

Sandalphon nearly fell asleep in Lucifer’s arms on the way back to their shared quarters. He had sat in a daze on the counter top while Lucifer busied himself with putting the fallen tray away—the source of the loud sound earlier. It was a miracle that their clandestine activities had continued uninterrupted after the tray crashed so noisily to the floor but Sandalphon wasn’t about to start complaining. He doesn’t want to even imagine being caught by one of the crew members in such a compromising situation.

When he returned, Lucifer tucked him back into his clothes and picked him up, carefully adjusting him in his hold before making his way out of the kitchens. Any other time, Sandalphon would have had a scathing jab or two about Lucifer’s preference to carry him like some sort of princess whenever he got his hands on him, but he was still recovering from his earlier orgasm, and Lucifer’s presence only served to make him feel even more boneless than he probably was.

Sandalphon snuggled closer to Lucifer, pressing his nose into the silk of Lucifer’s robe—the hard armor had melted away when Sandalphon had squeezed lightly on Lucifer’s arm, replaced by the sheer robe that he usually wore when they were alone in their room. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Despite the outfit change, Lucifer still had the smell of battle clinging to him. “You still smell,” he mumbled sleepily, breathing in again.

“Care to join me for a bath?” Lucifer offered, tone turning teasing as he continued. “We’ll have the baths all to ourselves.”

With his eyes still closed, Sandalphon blindly reached a hand up, tugging hard in retaliation when his fingers grasped a lock of hair, drawing out an amused chuckle from Lucifer. The halls of the Grandcypher were quiet as they made their way back to their room, a far cry from how busy and bustling it was in the day, making just walking down a corridor a hazardous practice considering the frequency in which one could bump into someone else. The quiet is a welcomed change, he hadn’t traversed these halls much in the night, always preferring his own company once the sun set and night took its place. Not that he had much alone time once Lucifer crash landed back into his life.

“How was the expedition?” Sandalphon peeled his eyes open and looked up, tired gaze tracing the line of Lucifer’s jaw.

“I could have returned to you sooner, had not the Harvin girl insisted on taking a detour into the neighbouring town,” was Lucifer’s reply. His tone was even, but knowing him the way he did, Sandalphon could pick up on the slight hint of annoyance that coloured his words.

“Lunalu?” Sandalphon remembered that she had been part of the team that had left the ship a week ago, the same team Lucifer had been assigned to. She had paid Sandalphon a visit before leaving, announcing her presence with a couple of timid knocks.

Sandalphon had wondered at the time if she had overheard his argument with Lucifer—they weren’t exactly mindful of how loud they were being and the walls of the Grandcypher were anything but soundproof. She had rushed into the room and clutched Sandalphon’s hands in her own much smaller ones, forcing him to bend down so she could reach him, whispering in a hushed but determined voice that she would take care of Lucifer in his place. The exchange had been short and she had swept out of the room as quickly as she came, leaving Sandalphon very much bewildered and embarrassed by her promise.

Lucifer was saying something but Sandalphon wasn’t hearing any of it, his thoughts suddenly distracted with how he couldn’t remember what his argument with Lucifer had been about.

Well, it wasn’t as if he was eager to bring it up again. Knowing them, the argument had probably been over something insignificant, just blown to proportions beyond what was necessary thanks to how stubborn the both of them were.

The thought of their pettiness, so different yet so similar, made Sandalphon want to laugh. He ended up not being able to hold himself back, a small chuckle bubbling from his chest.

“You find my plight amusing?” Lucifer asked in response to his sudden laughter. He arched an eyebrow, though his tone was not unkind, reassuring Sandalphon that he wasn’t offended. As for the plight he spoke of, Sandalphon hadn’t the slightest clue, since he had tuned Lucifer out completely for the past few minutes.

Sandalphon shook his head and was about to confess how he had been a little too distracted with his thoughts when he realized Lucifer had come to a stop in front of a familiar door.

“Home sweet home,” Lucifer teased as he balanced Sandalphon on one arm while he reached for the doorknob with his free hand.

The room was exactly as Sandalphon left it, though the candle he had left burning on the bedside table had flickered out, leaving a pool of hardened wax in the shallow dish. The bed was still neatly made, the wrinkled corner still there, where Sandalphon had sat very briefly before he forced himself out of his self-inflicted embarrassment to make his way to the kitchens. However, with the brush of a slight breeze against his cheek, Sandalphon realized that, no, the room wasn’t quite the same as he had left it.

The window was opened, and he remembered closing it before leaving—unlike the other windows that were circular and small that adorned most of the other rooms in the Grandcypher, the singular one in Sandalphon’s room was specially requested and installed, spanning from ceiling to floor to accommodate Sandalphon’s, and later Lucifer’s as well, desire to take to the skies as he pleased. 

Sandalphon watched the thin curtains sway lightly in the night breeze, silently coming to the conclusion that Lucifer must have entered through the window when he first returned to the ship. He wiggled his way out of Lucifer’s grasp and back onto his own feet, padding quietly to the opened window. He stared out of the window, at the full moon glowing gently in the sky, ethereal against the star-dotted canvas of midnight. 

“You gave me quite a scare when I didn’t find you here,” Lucifer murmured, resting his chin on the crown of Sandalphon’s head and wrapping his arms around his middle from behind.

“Scared that I ran off again?” Sandalphon eyed him from over his shoulder with a smirk before he reached out and closed the window. 

His teasing earned him a small laugh from Lucifer. “I’ll just have to find you again if you do,” he said simply, pressing a kiss to the top of Sandalphon’s head. “No, I was more concerned that the Singularity might have sent you out on an expedition.”

Lucifer didn’t elaborate beyond that but Sandalphon didn’t need any extra help with filling in what was left unsaid. He turned around in Lucifer’s arms so that he was facing him, the smirk that pulled at his lips turning into a playful grin. “So you were worried that I was with Lucio.”

Sandalphon’s guess proved correct when Lucifer made a noncommittal grunt, the clear blue of his eyes darkening slightly at the mention of the name that he loathed so much. Sandalphon’s cheerful laugh reverberated around the quiet room as he stretched up on his tiptoes to kiss the scowl on Lucifer’s lips away.

His lover was cute when he was jealous, not that Lucifer needed to know that particular piece of information.

Sandalphon’s wandering fingers found themselves in the lapels of Lucifer’s robe as they moved their lips against each other. He tugged him forward, stepping backwards slowly while Lucifer pushed forward, until his back was against the glass window. He gasped when the night chill that was clinging to the glass panes sank into his skin through his thin shirt, sending a tremble up his spine and making his toes curl. Lucifer swallowed the gasp, slipping his tongue into Sandalphon’s mouth when it parted in surprise. One hand came up to cup Sandalphon’s face, angling his chin so Lucifer could deepen the kiss, his tongue diligently mapping the shape of Sandalphon’s mouth before it poked playfully at Sandalphon’s own tongue.

Sandalphon tugged Lucifer even closer. He wanted to feel his weight on him, wanted to feel the line of his body flush against his own. Even though it hadn’t been that long since they were intimate, Sandalphon wanted to remember that feeling again. But this want was too embarrassing to put into words. Sandalphon doesn’t even know where to begin even if he had wanted to try. Words have never been a particularly strong suit of his, after all. So he let one hand slide from Lucifer’s waist, snaking lower and lower until he slipped it past the folds of the robes to grasp Lucifer in his hand.

The touch made Lucifer’s breath hitch in his throat, the sound like music to Sandalphon’s ears. He broke away from their kiss to pepper butterfly kisses down the line of Lucifer’s jaw, along the length of his throat, all the while stroking Lucifer’s cock in his other hand. He could feel Lucifer’s erection grow when he sucked on the sensitive spot that connected Lucifer’s neck to his shoulder. He groaned when Sandalphon sank his teeth into the tender flesh, biting until he felt skin break and the distinct taste of Lucifer’s blood permeate his mouth. He ran his tongue over the fresh bruise before pulling back to admire it, a dark flower blooming against Lucifer’s moon skin, a smirk tugging on his lips again.

“Someone’s impatient,” Lucifer said, an amused lilt in his tone, as he raised a hand to brush his fingers over the bite.

“Payback,” Sandalphon simply replied, jerking his chin at the love bite that Lucifer had left on him earlier. A flush crept up his neck to stain his cheeks when he traced the protruding veins that curled around Lucifer’s cock with his thumb, already hard within the circle of his fingers that couldn’t quite wrap completely around its impressive size. “You can be rough with me,” he murmured, ghosting his free hand back and forth along Lucifer’s collarbones.

A beat passed, Sandalphon’s flush deepening when Lucifer laughed. “If that’s what my little bird wants.”

Unexpectedly, Lucifer started to untangle himself from Sandalphon’s hold, which made the latter clutch onto his robe tighter, keeping him in place. “What are you doing?” Sandalphon asked, voice tight in his throat.

“Be at ease, love,” Lucifer cooed adoringly, stroking Sandalphon’s cheek. “We need oil.”

“Oh,” Sandalphon’s brows furrowed. “I said you can be rough.”

Lucifer blinked. “You want to take me unprepared?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Sandalphon rolled his eyes, an almost exasperated smile on his lips. 

Still, Lucifer looked unconvinced. Sandalphon could tell from the crease that had formed between his brows that he was most likely thinking of the last time they had sex without lubrication. Their rushed coupling had left Sandalphon with a slight limp to his walk for the next few days, mostly because Sandalphon himself had refused all of Lucifer’s offers to heal him. At the time, he had argued that he was not so fragile that he couldn’t handle a few days of discomfort, but in truth, Sandalphon had secretly enjoyed the ache that spiked from his bottom to his thighs whenever he moved, relished in it, almost.

Another piece of information that Lucifer  _ definitely  _ did not need to know.

Taking Lucifer’s hand that was resting on his cheek, Sandalphon brought it to his lips so he could press his lips to the knuckles. He darted his tongue out then, licking each digit briefly before he took Lucifer’s index and middle finger into his mouth. Heat pooled once more in Sandalphon’s cheeks and nested in his belly as he sucked on them, scraping his teeth on the joints lightly. A thin line of drool connected his lips to Lucifer’s fingers when he pulled them out of his mouth, thoroughly coated in a wet film of his saliva. He was quiet as he guided Lucifer’s hand down, pushing aside his shorts to rest his fingers against his entrance. 

He lifted his eyes then to lock gazes with Lucifer, dusk to dawn. The crease was still there in between Lucifer’s brows, but Sandalphon can read him well enough to know that his determination was wavering. All he needed was one little push—

“Don’t make me wait too long,” the words took shape and slipped past his lips before he could hold them back. His desperation to have Lucifer inside of him, to be as close to him as he possibly could crescendoing, wiping clean all other thoughts but one. What should have been a pathetic plea transformed, turned into a challenge as the tone of his voice lifted at the end of his sentence, crimson eyes shimmering with intent as he smirked.

Slowly, the ice that had frosted over Lucifer’s eyes began to thaw, melting away completely when he returned Sandalphon’s smirk with a small smile. He exhaled through his nose, nostrils flaring slightly as he rubbed his fingers around Sandalphon’s entrance, making him gasp and squirm at the attention so long sought after. Sandalphon’s core began to pound wildly when he noticed how dark Lucifer’s eyes had become.

“Turn around,” he asked, though it wasn’t really a request, not when he clamped his hands down on Sandalphon’s shoulders and spun him in one smooth movement. Moving one hand to the back of Sandalphon’s neck, Lucifer pushed him down, bending him over. Sandalphon quickly rested his arms on the window to steady himself when Lucifer kicked his feet apart, spreading his legs further for better access. A part of Sandalphon wished that he was facing Lucifer instead of the window, the image of his lover’s face consumed by desire much more appealing than a group of clouds floating lazily along through the night.

Sandalphon choked on the scream that got stuck in his throat when he felt two fingers suddenly entering him, making him bury his face and whimper into the crook of his arm. He had not expected Lucifer to sink both digits into him at once, but somehow it was better this way, the burn so much more delicious when he was taken by surprise. Lucifer stretched his body over his, yanking his shirt out of the way so he could mouth his way up the ridges of Sandalphon’s spine, leaving a trail of hard bites as he ascended, all the while stretching Sandalphon out with his fingers.

“You feel so good, Sandalphon,” Lucifer murmured in a husky voice into the shuddering angel’s ear, nipping on its delicate curve and sucking kisses into the skin behind it. “Always so tight and eager. I can barely move my fingers from how hard you’re squeezing me,” he continued, chuckling.

Sandalphon moaned, as quietly as he could, with every swipe of Lucifer’s fingers against his sensitive walls. They were so much longer and thicker than his own, being able to reach and touch so much more of him. His legs were beginning to tremble from the effort of keeping them apart, his heavy exhales fogging up the windows as he breathed harshly against the glass. He became acutely aware of Lucifer’s other hand on his hip, rubbing circles into his heated skin, pressing marks that were sure to bruise come tomorrow.

“Lucife—” his name was lost as Sandalphon screamed, vision painted white when Lucifer’s fingers brushed past the elusive spot where the little bundle of nerves rested. His fingers clawed at the flat planes of the glass, and unable to seek purchase, curled into fists. He dug his nails into his palms, hard enough to draw blood from the crescent-shaped indents.

“Ah,” Lucifer breathed out quietly, his voice awed.

Sandalphon screamed again when Lucifer searched and rubbed at the same spot, again and again, relentlessly, until Sandalphon’s knees buckled and his upper body collapsed against the window. He would have fallen completely if Lucifer wasn’t holding him up by his waist. Sandalphon trembled in his hold, unable to feel his legs, boneless from the mind-numbing pleasure of having his sweet spot attacked so mercilessly.

“If only you could see yourself now, sweetheart,” Lucifer crooned as he pressed more fleeting kisses to his naked back.

A whimper escaped Sandalphon when Lucifer removed his fingers. A pathetic plea to be filled again had already been on the tip of his tongue when he felt something nudge against his entrance. Sandalphon didn’t even have time to look before Lucifer sunk his entire length into him in one clean stroke. The sudden penetration was too much for Sandalphon to bear and he came again with a cry, a pitiful dribble of cum spurting out from his cock and staining his shorts.

But not even the orgasm was enough to mask the pain that robbed Sandalphon of all his senses, spearing through his body in white hot bursts. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as he tried to relax his tensed body, the lack of lubrication magnifying the burn of the friction from taking Lucifer nearly dry.

Usually, Lucifer would give him as much time as he needed to adjust to his size, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he distracted him with kisses and touches until the pain receded and Sandalphon didn’t feel like he was being split apart. His demon of a lover offered no such kindness that night. Lucifer lifted and straightened Sandalphon’s bent torso before tearing his shirt off altogether and throwing it carelessly to the floor. He shuffled forward, shoving Sandalphon against the window, drawing out a low whine from the angel when his hardened nipples rubbed against the glass. 

“Luci—” Sandalphon looked over his shoulder but his words were forgotten when Lucifer started to thrust into him, the pain from being filled to the point of breaking stole his thoughts from him once more. The pace that Lucifer set was unkind, haphazard and without rhythm, leaving Sandalphon fumbling and unable to match his movements. More tears spilled down his face when Lucifer gripped his hips and lifted his feet clean off the floor. The new position allowed Lucifer to thrust even more deeply into Sandalphon, but left him feeling a little more than useless as he just dangled in the air, the obscene sounds of sweat-slicked skin slapping against each other as he bounced helplessly on Lucifer’s cock deafening in his ears.

Sandalphon cried out when he felt a sharp sting of pain pierce through his legs. Something warm and sticky trickled down his inner thighs to mix with the spit and cum that was already beginning to dry. The telltale squelch that rang loudly around the quiet room whenever Lucifer thrusted back into him, how it became easier to accommodate Lucifer’s thickness, and the unmistakable scent of blood permeating the air to join the lingering scent of sex that clung to their sweaty bodies just made Sandalphon all the more sure that the muscles of his inner walls must have tore from Lucifer’s rough treatment.

And yet, despite the humiliating way that Lucifer was treating him, Sandalphon couldn’t stop chanting his name, though it came out as little more than a blubbering string of syllables. He had just climaxed but already the heat was coiling in his stomach, his cock twitching back to life at the thought of being used this way. Sandalphon was sobbing without restraint now, his vision watery with hot tears. Pain gave way to pleasure, making Sandalphon moan and keen every time Lucifer pounded into him. His mouth fell open in a loud scream when Lucifer found that bundle of nerves again, hitting it with unbelievable precision with each thrust. His legs flailed wildly in the air and he cursed aloud when his toes kept brushing the wooden floorboards but was just shy of being able to reach it.

In the midst of his struggles, Sandalphon heard Lucifer chuckle. Frustration and arousal in equal parts slammed into Sandalphon, sending a potent spike of desire straight to his erection. Noticing what he was trying to do, Lucifer lifted Sandalphon’s waist higher, rendering his endeavors to reach the floor a fruitless effort. 

Lucifer’s name came out as a snarl on Sandalphon’s lips and he turned to shoot the most hateful glare he could at him. Lucifer’s eyes were bright even in the dim room, flashes of gold streaking through the blues of his irises. He adjusted his hold on Sandalphon and used only one arm to keep his lower body off the ground. His other hand now free, Lucifer surged forward and gripped Sandalphon’s chin, turning his head to crush their lips together. The kiss was urgent and unrefined, teeth knocking against each other, lower lips bitten and tugged without restraint. Sandalphon didn’t need air to breathe, but he was feeling heady all the same with how relentlessly Lucifer chased after him every time he tried to pull away, sealing their lips together with more kisses than Sandalphon could count. 

Sweat poured down his back and chest, leaving the window smudged with evidence of their carnal desire when Sandalphon’s chest was shoved against it with Lucifer’s powerful thrusts. Every part of Sandalphon was sore, every muscle begging for rest, but he was consumed by his want to release and could think of nothing else but reaching that ecstasy that was just a finger’s breadth away from his reach.

He was  _ so close _ . 

Letting his eyes slip shut, Sandalphon focused his attention on the sounds of their coupling; the sensation of Lucifer moving in and out of him, hitting that spot that made Sandalphon writhe and whimper. The pain was completely gone now, leaving behind only sparks of pleasure that danced across Sandalphon’s skin. Lucifer was still flush against him, his chest pressed to Sandalphon’s back, trapping him in between the window and defined muscle. He realized with a start that Lucifer’s chest was smoother than it should be—the demon still had his robe on, driving Sandalphon near insane with the maddening drag of the silky fabric against his skin every time he moved. Meanwhile, Sandalphon was nearly naked, only saved from being completely bare by his shorts, soiled and dripping with his desire. 

A cocktail of shame and longing bubbled in Sandalphon at their states of undress. He wanted to touch Lucifer too, wanted to run his hands over his bare muscles, wanted to learn every curve and line of his body again and again. But Sandalphon wasn’t given the luxury to indulge in his conjured fantasies for too long, not when Lucifer snaked his hand down from Sandalphon’s chin to wrap around the base of his erection, denying him the release he was so close to reaching.

Sandalphon whined loudly, legs kicking once more in protest at Lucifer’s intentions. He was rewarded with another low chuckle, hot breaths fanning across the back of his neck. “I was gracious enough to let you come the first two times, you’re not trying to take advantage of my kindness are you?”

“L-Lucifer…let go,” Sandalphon keened in response, hands scrabbling at the window once more, adding even more smudged fingerprints onto the glass.

“You have to work for it. I can’t always spoil you,” tightening his hold on Sandalphon’s cock, Lucifer picked up the intensity of his thrusts, pulling out until just the tip of his head remained in Sandalphon’s entrance before slamming back into him. Fresh tears pricked at Sandalphon’s eyes and his nose stung horribly. He was going insane, the denial of his orgasm and the merciless way Lucifer pounded into him driving him into a corner where he began to  _ beg _ .    
  
_ Please, please, please _ , he chanted over and over again. But his words fell on deaf ears as Lucifer continued to take him as he pleased.

Desperation reaching a peak, Sandalphon squeezed down on Lucifer’s cock when he next entered him again, clenching his walls as tightly as he could to trap him in his damp heat. There was a soft gasp before Sandalphon was suddenly so,  _ so _ warm, his insides being filled as Lucifer came, the hand around the base of Sandalphon’s cock going slack when Lucifer toppled over into pleasure. The wet warmth that filled him broke something in Sandalphon. His head fell back onto Lucifer’s shoulder as he climaxed, coming dry this time, his body spasming all the same as he rode the waves of pleasure of his strongest orgasm yet until they subsided.

Black dots began to dance in front of his eyes as Sandalphon slowly descended from his high. He had a vague feeling that he knew what was happening, but his mind had turned too sluggish and slow to put a name to it. He whispered Lucifer’s name and was rewarded with his lover’s face entering his view. Lucifer was smiling at him, a lovely flush of pink staining his pale skin, his lips looking as red as the elegant horns that adorned either side of his head. His eyes were a clear blue again, not a speck of gold in those twin pools that looked at him so adoringly. It took all the willpower Sandalphon could muster to lift his hand and rest it on his cheek, his thumb tracing the outline of his swollen lips. Sandalphon felt himself smile before he slipped under the blanket of consciousness into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTENSE SCREAMING AND SOBBING AT SPARKABLE LUCIFER ON THIS BLESSED DAY THANK YOU CYGAMES
> 
> Ahem. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I'm not too confident when it comes to writing smut but it was definitely a very interesting experience. Thank you so much again to Ara for the constant encouragement, this wouldn't have happened without you heh.
> 
> Cry with me about Lucifer in the garden scene and everything lucisan @moonflaring on twitter


	2. Cherish

 

 

A ray of sunlight breaking gently over Sandalphon’s face stirred him from his dreamless sleep. A drawn out sigh escaped from his parted lips as he slowly turned from his back onto his side, eyes blinking open slowly, chasing the sleep away. 

A familiar face swam into view—familiar hair, familiar eyes, familiar nose, familiar lips, lips that were suddenly closer to him than he remembered. Lucifer pressed a quick kiss to Sandalphon’s lips before he pulled back and returned to the position he had been in, one hand propping his head up while he lounged languidly next to Sandalphon on their cramped bed that had always been meant for only one.

“Good morning, Sandalphon,” Lucifer murmured, voice rumbling deep from within his chest. “Did you sleep well?” 

Sandalphon hummed in response, the memories from last night trickling slowly to the forefront of his thoughts. He had expected his body would be throbbing in pain from how roughly Lucifer had taken him, but surprisingly, all he felt was a dull ache, barely sore enough for him to pay any attention to it. Ah, Lucifer must have taken advantage of his unconscious state and healed him while he was sleeping, knowing that Sandalphon would vehemently refuse if he was awake. How cunning of him, Sandalphon thought, more fond than irritated.

He shuffled closer to Lucifer to bury his face in his chest, Lucifer welcoming him into his arms without a moment’s hesitation. He nudged the collar of Lucifer’s robe away, pressing his nose to bare skin before taking a long breath, relieved that he no longer smelled like fire and steel, the distinct scent of battle having dissipated completely. He smelled like himself once again, like fresh morning dew clinging to the tip of a leaf, mingling with the comforting scent of clean sheets and blankets.

Sandalphon’s wrapped his wing around Lucifer, tucking the fallen archangel closer—wait, his wing? A frown tugged Sandalphon’s lips downwards when he looked over his shoulder to see that his brown wings had indeed manifested while he was sleeping. Crimson eyes turned on Lucifer, Sandalphon’s bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “Did you do this?”

“I wanted to see them,” Lucifer admitted, reaching out one arm to stroke at the gleaming feathers. “It has been awhile since you showed them to me.”

Sandalphon grumbled under his breath, but folded the wing closer to the demon anyway, giving him easier access. A pleased look flickered across his face and Lucifer rewarded him with another kiss, pressing his lips to the top of Sandalphon’s wing. Watching how Lucifer lingered near, stroking his fingers on the top most layer of feathers so lovingly made Sandalphon blush fiercely and he buried his face once more into Lucifer’s chest.

“Will you let me do the honors?” Lucifer asked as he carded long fingers through Sandalphon’s thick curls. 

Sandalphon let out a rueful sigh before begrudgingly agreeing. Still, the look of absolute contentment that crossed Lucifer’s face was enough to mellow out Sandalphon’s embarrassment. He knew how much Lucifer liked grooming his wings, although he wasn’t sure of the reason  _ why _ he liked doing it so much. But if it made his silly lover happy to wield a brush in his hand, then Sandalphon would indulge him. 

Said brush made its appearance soon enough when Lucifer retrieved it from one of the drawers in the bedside table. Lucifer shot him an expectant look, Sandalphon obliging his silent request by rolling onto his stomach and propping a pillow under his chin as he got comfortable. Lucifer moved next to him, shifting into a kneeling position as he carefully began to brush Sandalphon’s feathers, starting with the alula, moving down to the primary coverts, and finally running the soft bristles through the primaries. He worked quietly, fingers expertly removing any dead or damaged feathers he came across. 

By the time Lucifer worked his way to the secondaries, Sandalphon was already toeing the line between sleep and wakefulness. Lucifer’s fingers just felt too good, buried within the many layers of his wings, treating each feather like it was a cherished treasure, his movements almost too gentle and careful. If Sandalphon was more lucid, the realization that he was being treated like something precious and delicate, worlds apart from the demeaning treatment he received when he was but an ignorant pawn at the labs, might have made tears spill from his eyes.

But Sandalphon didn’t want to cry. It would be too embarrassing to, and also he would be loathed to be the one responsible for ruining the peaceful mood that had fallen like a veil over the both of them. So Sandalphon swiped at his eyes and sniffed resolutely, focusing all his attention on the feeling of Lucifer’s hands searching through his wings, the sound of his steady breathing that soothed Sandalphon’s core, the way his clothes rustled every time he moved. 

It didn’t take too long for Lucifer to finish grooming one wing and, dutifully, he moved on to the other wing once he was done with the first. Sandalphon rolled his shoulders backwards as Lucifer started on his second wing, trying to shake the impatience that was creeping into his bones away. But by the time Lucifer started on his primaries, Sandalphon’s patience had run its course.

Sandalphon pulled his wing away from Lucifer’s grasp. He tucked both wings away, letting their physical forms dissipate into a flurry of feathers and light. The confusion was apparent on Lucifer’s face at first, and he looked to Sandalphon curiously, understanding dawning on his face when Sandalphon whispered his name and opened his arms. 

“Did you miss me that much, love?” Lucifer teased as he crawled between Sandalphon’s legs and stretched his body over his, propping his arms on either side of his head so he wouldn’t be putting all of his weight on the smaller angel. Not that it mattered when Sandalphon circled his arms around Lucifer’s neck and tugged, pulling his lover to rest against him, their bodies pressed together, their cores aligned, as close as two living beings could possibly be. Lucifer laughed, a rich sound that warmed Sandalphon from the tips of his hair to his toes. “I thought you would have had enough of me after last night.”

Sandalphon kissed Lucifer in response to his words, and then he kissed him again, and again, their lips melding with each other slowly, sensually, without any of the urgency that was present from before. Not that they were any less important or lacked the heat of the kisses of the night before to Sandalphon, who brought a hand to curl around the back of Lucifer’s neck, his fingers finding the clasp that held the choker he wore in place. He snapped the clasp off, the choker slipping off Lucifer’s neck to reveal the thin scar that circled his throat. He traced the scar with his finger, pensive, but only for a moment, before moving his lips to ghost along it, sucking gently on the puckered skin. 

Lucifer rested a hand on Sandalphon’s bare thigh as he watched him with lidded eyes, a smile playing on the corners of his lips as Sandalphon showered such sweet attention onto the scar that had long ceased throbbing. He received Sandalphon easily when the angel’s lips found his once more after he was done with the scar, and they kissed again for a long time, uncaring of the world around them in that blissful moment.

“Let me make love to you,” Lucifer whispered against Sandalphon’s lips when they broke apart, hot breaths dancing in the space that barely existed between them. 

Sandalphon laughed and he parroted Lucifer’s earlier words right back at him, “Didn’t have enough of me last night?”

“Not like that,” Lucifer smiled, bringing a hand up to curl his finger into a lock of Sandalphon’s hair, twirling the dark piece of hair around his index finger.

“Okay then,” Sandalphon said simply, a small smile of his own finding its way to his lips. “Okay.”

Lucifer laid one more sweet kiss to Sandalphon’s mouth before he moved off him, crawling to the bedside table, retrieving from the same drawer the brush had been in a vial of clear liquid. When he made his way back, Sandalphon had already made himself comfortable, stacking a few pillows under his head while spreading and bending his knees. 

Lucifer has just uncorked the vial when Sandalphon realized that he was  _ still  _ dressed in that infuriating robe from last night. 

“Wait,” Sandalphon sat up and leaned forward, hands reaching out to grasp the belt that kept the robe in place. He undid the belt, pulling it out of the loops and dropping it over the edge of the bed. He slid his hands slowly up Lucifer’s chest next, slipping his thumbs under the collar and pushing the robe apart. The robe slipped away without resistance, baring Lucifer’s wide shoulders and his defined arms when the sleeves pooled at his elbows. Lucifer shrugged out of the robe the rest of the way, dropping the sheer and shimmery fabric over the bed to join the belt.

For a moment, Sandalphon could only stare at Lucifer, completely bare finally, not a single inch of skin hidden from his eyes. It wasn’t the first time that he has seen his lover naked, but the perfection of Lucifer’s body never failed to steal the breath from Sandalphon’s lungs each and every time. Lucifer had always been pale, with his silvery hair and moon skin, but Sandalphon had seen firsthand that paleness stained with the loveliest shades of pink; had seen those ethereal silver strands dyed in the colours of the sunset from a flickering candlelight.

Lucifer had always been, and will always be beautiful to Sandalphon. While it had been difficult at first to accept the existence of the two horns that adorned either side of his temple—it had been most difficult to accept that Lucifer, their morning star, their perfect guiding light, could be tainted by the touch of sin—Sandalphon had grown fond of them, often tracing his finger along their edges and admiring the rich blend of garnet and obsidian when Lucifer slumbered. The two scars that decorated his otherwise unmarred body, several lifetimes’ worth of stories hidden in the healed skin, also only served to enhance that beauty. 

Sandalphon touched the second scar then, a thin and long line on Lucifer’s left side that cut downwards from his ribs to his hip. Lucifer caught his wandering hand, bringing it to his lips to press gentle kisses to the knuckles. “Better?” He asked, eyes shining with amusement.

“Much better,” Sandalphon grinned. “I wanted to touch you so badly, last night,” Sandalphon admitted with a blush as he let himself be guided onto his back once more.

“I know,” Lucifer moved to sit in between Sandalphon’s spread legs. He lifted one long and slender leg and hooked it over his shoulder before peppering the inner thigh with butterfly kisses, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh between kisses, sucking until the skin turned a pretty shade of red, creating a constellation of rose-coloured stars on Sandalphon’s thigh. Sandalphon could only mewl in pleasure at the attention, toes curling when Lucifer lifted his other leg to rest on his shoulder as well, showering it with the same amount of attention.

“You always cry so much when you ask me to be rough with you,” Lucifer mused as he replaced both of Sandalphon’s legs onto the bed. He uncorked the vial, pouring a generous amount of the viscous liquid onto his fingers. 

“I do not,” was Sandalphon’s answer, though he himself knew clearly that Lucifer’s words were true. But his attention was elsewhere to really think about what was coming out from his mouth, and he watched transfixed as Lucifer brought his coated fingers between his legs. Sandalphon hissed when he felt a finger probe his entrance, circling the puckering hole. 

“Shhh,” Lucifer’s free hand found Sandalphon’s and he linked their fingers together. He squeezed Sandalphon’s hand when he dipped the finger into his welcoming heat. “You’re doing so well, my love,” he cooed as he carefully added another finger to join the first, making Sandalphon sigh comfortably at the stretch.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Sandalphon clarified as his eyes slipped shut, his stomach flexing in time with Lucifer’s gentle scissoring. “It was just a little cold.”

“Of course, it doesn’t,” Lucifer agreed as he slipped another finger into Sandalphon, drawing out another louder gasp from Sandalphon, his back arching off the bed. “My little bird is so strong—stronger than anyone can possibly imagine, isn’t that right?”

Sandalphon grunted in response, all his attention focused on the fingers currently filling him, massaging and rubbing against his walls, sending twinges of pleasure simmering all across his skin. He was already feeling pretty full at the three fingers inside him, but it wasn’t enough. Sandalphon wanted more, he wanted—

“Ah…Lucifer,” Sandalphon breathed, his voice low, needier than he intended for it to come out. He squeezed their joined hands. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Lucifer, a spike of desire shooting through his belly when he saw how dark the blues of Lucifer’s eyes had become.

Lucifer chuckled. “There’s no need to rush.”

His teasing words made Sandalphon keen, cheeks puffing out in a huff. “Don’t make me wait too long,” he rolled his hips, pushing the fingers deeper into himself, moaning quietly.

Lucifer chuckled again, his laugh sounding even more amused than before. Belatedly, Sandalphon realized that he had pleaded with Lucifer with the exact same words just the night before. Blood rushed to his face to nest in his cheeks, but Sandalphon couldn’t afford to be embarrassed for too long, not when Lucifer suddenly removed his fingers from him altogether.

“L-Lucifer,” Sandalphon began in a panic, already feeling horribly cold and empty at the sudden lack of contact. His worries were chased away when Lucifer shushed him again, leaning down to kiss him on the lips to soothe his frayed nerves. If Sandalphon had half the mind to think about it, it was a little scary how effective of a balm Lucifer’s kisses were on his emotions, effortlessly anchoring him back into reality when it felt like he would fall apart in the next second.

“Just wait a bit more,” Lucifer whispered as he broke away from the kiss. “You’ll have me soon.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Sandalphon nodded, earning himself a smile from Lucifer. The vial of oil was back in Lucifer’s hands and he poured everything that was left in the bottle onto his length. He slathered the oil all over his length, coating it thoroughly, giving it a couple more strokes for good measure. 

“Bear with me, Sandalphon,” Lucifer said as he lined up his head with Sandalphon’s waiting entrance. Sandalphon nodded again, fisting his hands into the bedsheets in preparation. Even when thoroughly prepared, it was never easy taking Lucifer into him. Sandalphon had never seen Lucifer naked before they began to be intimate after his return as a fallen archangel, and sometimes he would wonder idly if Lucifer had always been this…well-endowed even before the effects of the void had ravaged his body.

Sandalphon inhaled sharply through his nose when Lucifer pushed his head past his entrance, biting down on his bottom lip to stop any pained sounds from escaping him. He tried his best to keep the pain off his face as well, maintaining a neutral expression as Lucifer continued to sink into him, each inch thicker and hotter than the last, stretching Sandalphon well past his breaking point.

The heels of his feet floated off the bed as he dug his toes into the sheets. Sweat beaded across his brow and rolled down the sides of his face at the near agonizing pain spiking through his bottom and legs. Lucifer’s hands were on his hips, rubbing comforting circles into his skin as he continued to push into Sandalphon. Little by little, he disappeared into Sandalphon’s heat until he was completely sheathed in the trembling angel under him.

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer whispered his name like it was a prayer. He released Sandalphon’s hips to cup his heart-shaped face in his hands, bending over him to crush their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sandalphon gasped into the kiss, Lucifer’s movement jolting his length that was resting inside of Sandalphon, the shape of him rubbing against Sandalphon’s sensitive walls. 

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer breathed again, his voice dipped heavily in longing. He deepened the kiss, moving his lips sensually against Sandalphon’s, sucking on his bruised lips, tongue darting out to trace the slit of Sandalphon’s mouth, seeking entrance. 

Sandalphon parted his mouth readily for him. Lucifer wasted no time in pushing his tongue into the wet heat of his mouth, pressing against and biting lightly on Sandalphon’s own shyer tongue, exploring it so thoroughly, as if it was his first time kissing Sandalphon, until he couldn’t think of anything else but him.

The kiss distracted Sandalphon long enough for him to adjust to Lucifer being inside of him. His muscles relaxed, the searing pain dulling and giving way to the familiar buzz of pleasure. He broke away from the kiss so he could rest his hands on Lucifer’s chest. With a small smile, he ran his hands over the broad planes of muscle before he dragged them lower, his fingers cruising down Lucifer’s defined torso to his sculpted abdomen. He watched in awe as the muscles tensed and rippled wherever his fingers brushed, soft sighs falling from Lucifer’s lips in time to his touch.

Sandalphon dragged his fingers lower still, combing through the wispy curls at his navel, before his hands finally reached their destination. Sandalphon sighed happily when he traced his fingers around the base of Lucifer’s length, sighed again in contentment when he felt how it disappeared into him. 

It hasn’t stopped feeling surreal to Sandalphon how he could be intimate with Lucifer this way. He had fantasized about it often, once he became aware of his blossoming feelings; in the shaded garden where he shared those dear and precious times with him, in his sparse quarters at the labs when he waited longingly for the next time he would see him again, in his cell in Pandemonium where he had hated him with such terrifying intensity but had loved him with an intensity that was even greater. Sandalphon never imagined that his fantasies would one day become reality, especially not after he had found him again amongst the rubble in Canaan—

But now was not the time for such thoughts. Not when Lucifer was so deep inside of him, so warm and so  _ real _ .

“I’m ready,” Sandalphon murmured before he could let his emotions overwhelm him once more.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” A tender smile bloomed across Sandalphon’s face. “Make love to me.”

A look of surprise flashed across Lucifer’s face before he started laughing. “Yes,” he said gently as he kneeled over Sandalphon, placing his hands once more on Sandalphon’s hips, Sandalphon arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. “Let me love you.”

Lucifer’s movements were unhurried. He rolled his hips slowly and steadily, moving carefully in and out of Sandalphon. The relaxed pace magnified the sensation of Lucifer sliding in and out of him, made Sandalphon all the more aware of how big Lucifer was as he rubbed against his insides, reaching and touching so much of Sandalphon with every stroke. The familiar heat was already beginning to pool in Sandalphon’s gut, his length hardening without any stimulation other than the feeling of Lucifer stretching out his insides.

Sandalphon let his eyes fall shut once more as he wrapped his legs around Lucifer, pressing his heels into the small of Lucifer’s back. Lucifer’s hands on his hips tightened when he let out a long moan, Lucifer having bumped into the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden in his walls, making him see white momentarily as a wave of pleasure simmered over him. Lucifer lifted his hips slightly, the change in angle allowing him to thrust even more deeply into Sandalphon. He found his sweet spot once more, then again, and again, until Sandalphon was writhing violently in his hold, gasping and moaning without restraint. 

“You can…go faster,” Sandalphon panted out, hands moving up to bury themselves in Lucifer’s hair. His body was twitching all over, his legs starting to go numb from the effort of keeping them held up and wrapped around Lucifer. Precum leaked from his arousal that was already painfully hard, making Sandalphon a bit too embarrassed to look at it directly, to see evidence of his desire so clearly in its swollen and rosy head.

Lucifer obliged graciously, lifting Sandalphon’s hips higher still as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Sweat slicked down both their bodies, making the sounds of their lovemaking reverberate loudly around the quiet room. The sound of their damp skin connecting with each other, along with the way Lucifer was breathing harshly now, a low gasp slipping from him every time he slid into his heat, only made Sandalphon all the more aroused, the coil of desire in his belly tightening even more.

Every powerful thrust brought Sandalphon closer and closer to completion, and judging by the erratic turn Lucifer’s movements had taken, each slide into him sloppier than the last, Sandalphon could tell that Lucifer must be close too.

He tugged on Lucifer’s hair, catching his attention. Lucifer’s pupils were blown wide, the blue of his irises nearly smudged out. His face was flushed, the sweat that was dripping down his chin making strands of his hair stick to his face and neck. Sandalphon doesn’t think he’s ever seen Lucifer this beautiful before. He pulled him down to him to seal their lips together in a bruising kiss, crying out when Lucifer began to pound into him in earnest, all pretense of refinement abandoned as they let themselves fall into deep pools of desire.

“T-Together,” Sandalphon near sobbed out, kissing every part of Lucifer’s face he could reach, his hands fisted tightly in his hair to keep him near.

“Together,” Lucifer breathed, his voice hoarse.

Sandalphon’s whine when Lucifer moved his face out of the reach of his lips turned into a scream when he felt sharp teeth bite hard into the bruise on his neck. His orgasm crashed into him, cum spurting out in thick strings from his erection, knocking the air out of his lungs and robbing him of all of his senses as he drowned in pleasure. Lucifer toppled after him over the edge after a few more thrusts, coming with a blissed out groan as he slammed into Sandalphon one last time and found release, filling his insides with his seed, hot and sticky, making the tears spill finally from the corner of Sandalphon’s eyes.

Sandalphon wasn’t sure how long it took for him to ride out the waves of his orgasm, but by the time he regained his senses, Lucifer was no longer inside of him, which made him feel just a tiny bit disappointed. He turned to look at Lucifer after his body finally stopped trembling, finding his lover collapsed on his back, eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed heavily through his nose. Lucifer had just so happen to fall into the pool of sunlight that was streaming through the thin curtains, bathing him in an ephemeral light that made it seem like he was glowing from the inside. 

Wiping the tears hurriedly from his eyes before he could be caught out for crying again, Sandalphon shifted to cuddle himself into Lucifer’s side, a happy noise bubbling from his chest when Lucifer moved to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace. After a moment, Sandalphon could no longer feel the warm sunlight on him, and instead felt himself being wrapped in a different sort of warmth, one that was more familiar and comforting. Feathers the colour of dawn and midnight greeted him when he peeled his eyes open, Lucifer having manifesting his wings to hide the both of them in a cocoon, away from the prying eyes of the world and those who would be bold enough to disturb them.

“You were crying again,” Lucifer murmured, cupping Sandalphon’s face and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

His face heated up. “I was not,” Sandalphon denied weakly, his eyes squeezing shut automatically when Lucifer leaned forward to kiss away the stray tears that rolled down from his closed eyes. 

“It’s okay. You’re beautiful even when you’re crying,” Lucifer smiled, words dipped in deep affection.

Sandalphon made an embarrassed sound, burying himself once more into Lucifer’s chest to hide his flushed face, drawing a laugh from Lucifer who wrapped his arms closer around him, holding him even closer to him.

“I love you,” Lucifer whispered into Sandalphon’s hair, pressing kisses to the dark curls.

Sandalphon smiled against Lucifer’s chest, pressing a chaste kiss of his own to his sternum, right above where his core would be. “I love you too.”

 

 


	3. Promise

It was well past noon when Sandalphon emerged from his quarters, fidgeting with the collar of his turtleneck nervously. The tight fabric was pulled all the way up, hiding most of his throat, but even then, Sandalphon still felt as if the deep bite on his collarbone was as clear as day to see for anyone who would so much as glance at him. 

Absentmindedly, he rubbed at the spot where the bite was. As he closed the door behind him, he spared a glance at the horns peeking out from under the mess of feathers on the bed before the door closed—Lucifer, still asleep, who Sandalphon didn’t have the heart to wake when he himself had jolted awake from his nap, hands searching frantically even before his eyes had opened for a warm body next to his. Lucifer had felt solid and  _ real _ beneath his fingers, bringing a relieved sigh to his lips as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the sleeping demon’s temple. 

The Grandcypher was surprisingly quiet as Sandalphon made his way to the kitchens. The lunchtime rush was well over by now but he had expected to see at least a couple of stragglers fixing up a late lunch for themselves. But the kitchen was devoid of any people when he stepped into it, though, upon closer inspection, it looked as if a tornado had swept through the room, leaving nothing but a scene of destruction in its wake. The counters were covered in a fine layer of frosting sugar, the sinks were jammed to the brim with serving trays, and, was that chocolate splattered on the walls?

Ah, right. 

Valentine’s Day. 

The chocolate-making team must have been in here earlier finishing up the last batches of truffles. Sandalphon knew that he should feel somewhat guilty that he had been sleeping while they most likely worked themselves to the bone to finish the chocolates they couldn’t complete the day before. But the matter of the fact was, Sandalphon didn’t feel guilty in the slightest, not after the pleasant morning he had.

After circling around the chocolate-covered islands a few times, Sandalphon picked out the counter that had the least stains and cleared away the clutter on it, giving the surface a thorough wipe down for good measure. He set a kettle of water to boil before fetching a bag of coffee beans and grinder from one of the overhead cabinets and carefully placing both items on the counter. 

He scooped enough roasted beans to make two cups of coffee into the grinder and started turning the handle, looking thoughtfully at the stickers on the body of the grinder as he worked. His old grinder had broke some time ago, and though a couple of the members of their crew had offered to fix him up with an automatic one that didn’t require any manual labor, Sandalphon had graciously declined their offers. It just so happened that he had been scheduled to leave for an overnight expedition on the day that the machine had broke, so he had resigned himself to replacing it when he was done with the job.

So Sandalphon was very much surprised when he returned to his quarters to see a grinder, identical to the one that had broke, sitting on his desk. Well, almost identical. The stickers were definitely new—two blonde-haired girls together with a blue-haired girl who all looked much too familiar to Sandalphon. A bright blue ribbon with white polka dots was wrapped around the new grinder, the bow a little wrinkled and crooked. The card that was attached identified the captain and Lyria as the sneaky present-givers, with Cucouroux being the brains responsible for building the machine. They couldn’t find the same grinder in stores anymore, and they had heard how Sandalphon didn’t want an automatic one which was the only type available for sale, so there had been no other choice. They hoped he liked it and wouldn’t get too mad at them for using the parts that were still working from his old one.

As Sandalphon went to fetch the filter paper and percolator from the same cabinet, he thought about how the card was taped to his wall right above his bed. Lucifer had peeked at it once and Sandalphon had waited for him to make an amused comment on his sentimentality. But he had just smiled without saying anything else.

He gave the filter paper a thorough rinse before setting it carefully in the percolator. He poured the ground coffee into it next, patting the coarse powder gently with his index finger until the surface was even. Using the same finger, he pressed a shallow indent into the middle of the powder. 

And for a moment, it was as if Sandalphon had been transported back to that garden—to the very  first time he had been taught to brew coffee; how in his nervousness, he had accidentally pushed his finger too hard and punctured a hole through the thin filter paper. He could almost smell the apple blossoms hanging heavy with dew overhead, hear the small chuckle of laughter, Lucifer’s encouraging voice as he asked Sandalphon to try again.

The kettle whistling drew Sandalphon away from his wayward thoughts. He stepped away from the memory and towards the stove. The kettle continued to sing its cheery tune even as Sandalphon turned off the stove and brought it back to where his coffee grounds awaited. With a practiced hand, Sandalphon poured the water into the indent until all the grounds were soaked, then he began to move the kettle in precise circles, making sure to keep the flowing water from touching beyond the filter paper and its contents, just like how he was taught.

The fragrant aroma of coffee permeated the entire kitchen, clinging to everything in the vicinity, further lulling Sandalphon’s mind into a state of relaxation. An unfortunate side effect was that the rich smell traveled far beyond the kitchen and into the hallways, which soon drew visitors into Sandalphon’s peaceful bastion. 

“Mmm, it smells heavenly in here,” Djeeta sighed as she leaned against the kitchen doorway, letting her entire body sag against the frame.

“Did you finish making those truffles?” Sandalphon asked, keeping his eyes focused on the dark drops of coffee dripping into the pot beneath him. 

“Of course!” Sandalphon didn’t need to look at her to know that she was sticking her nose up in the air as she spoke. “We nearly had a disaster when Razia almost overturned one of the fridges but for the most part, it worked out pretty well,” there was a short pause before, “It would have been nice to have an extra pair of hands, but I guess you were busy.”

Sandalphon’s ears grew warm when he heard Djeeta snicker to herself. “Tell Lucifer I still need to see him for debriefing,” she said sternly as she pushed herself away from the doorway. But she couldn’t hold her angry facade for long, breaking into a loud laugh as she waved goodbye, telling Sandalphon to enjoy the rest of his Valentine’s Day.

When he was sure that his menace of a captain was out of earshot, Sandalphon heaved a deep sigh as he buried his face into his hands, his entire face burning up from embarrassment. He tugged at the collar of his turtleneck again, pulling it up as high as it could go. He was certain that she couldn’t possibly have seen it, but the sensation of the smooth fabric sliding against the bite just made his face flame up all the more.

Sandalphon sighed again. 

At least the coffee smelled amazing.

It took some time to recover from the Singularity’s attack on his pride, but the realization that the coffee was getting colder with every second that passed spurred Sandalphon out of his brief misery. He placed the coffee pot and two mugs onto a tray, setting it aside as he cleaned up and put away the rest of his coffee-making tools. His conscience pricked at him when he was washing the percolator, he could still smell the chocolate that was on nearly every surface except the counter he had cleaned up. A part of him—the one that was already so accustomed to cleaning up after Lucifer’s messes—itched to give the entire kitchen a thorough scrubbing. But committing to that task would most likely take up the rest of his day, something he wasn’t quite willing to do when he could be spending that same time with his lover who he had missed so fiercely when he had been away. So once Sandalphon was done cleaning up his things, he resolutely picked up the tray of coffee and hurried out of the kitchen before he could change his mind.

He had nearly made it to the hallway that would lead him back to his room when something flew into his face, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. Sandalphon cursed loudly and it was only because of how hard he was gripping the tray that he didn’t drop it in his surprise.

Sandalphon shook his head quickly to clear it. He looked around after the world had stopped spinning, trying to identify his attackers. Whatever had collided into his face had been small but  _ heavy _ , and sure enough, Sandalphon spotted the tip of a blue tail adorned with a red ribbon whip around the corner down the hall. Whispering some rather nasty things that was most probably unbefitting of the Supreme Primarch about the Peacemaker’s untamed pets under his breath, Sandalphon was prepared to forget all about the scaly menaces when he realized his tray suddenly felt a lot lighter than he remembered.

He looked down with dread and counted the items on the tray. The coffee pot was still there, thank goodness; and there was one mug, and the other—was nowhere to be seen. Spitting out a string of profanities that were most  _ definitely _ inappropriate for someone who was the Supreme Primarch, Sandalphon gave chase after the reptiles. The little menaces were quicker than Sandalpon had anticipated them to be, always seeming to be one step ahead of him no matter how fast he jogged, partially handicapped by how he had to take care to keep the coffee pot and the single mug from rattling around too much on the tray. His exasperation grew with each time they flew out of his line of sight and he was very tempted to manifest his wings so he could catch up to them.

It didn’t help that Sandalphon could hear them chirping happily to each other as they swerved and spun around in the air. It looked like they were dancing with each other, and if Sandalphon wasn’t so annoyed, he might have found it all to be rather elegant. But Sandalphon  _ was _ annoyed. He couldn’t spare a thought for their graceful movements, not when his thoughts were dominated by the desire to do some not so pleasant things when he got his hands on them. The dragons disappeared around a corner again. Sandalphon followed suit, stomping up a set of stairs that he recognized.

A strong gust of wind buffeted Sandalphon when he emerged onto the deck of the ship, ruffling his hair and sending his hood flying upwards to cover a part of his face. Having his hands full with the tray, Sandalphon couldn’t fix his misbehaving clothing, leaving him partially blind as he searched for the thieving dragons.

“Sandalphon!”

The World’s Arbitrator was waving enthusiastically at him from below. On her head nested one of her dragons, and on her arm perched the other one, the one with the ribbon on its tail. It stared up at him with its beady red eyes, looking as innocent as a child, if not for the mug hanging in between its jaws. Sandalphon’s core nearly leapt into the back of his throat when Zooey sent the dragon his way. The mug swung precariously on its handle, following the erratic flapping of the dragon’s wings, looking as if it would drop at any moment and shatter into a million pieces. It was only when the dragon had replaced the mug on the tray that Sandalphon allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Sandalphon,” Zooey called his name again as she climbed up the stairs to join him on the upper deck. The dragon glided back to her when she approached, curling itself around the back of her neck and snorting through its nose petulantly. 

“Let me apologize on Dyrn’s behalf,” she said as she petted the culprit dragon’s head, “The both of them have been rowdier than usual because of the festivities going on today,” with her free hand, she reached out and adjusted the mug on the tray until it sat in the same line as the other one. 

The way she smiled up at Sandalphon, her eyes as beady and bright as her pets, made it impossible for him to be anything but nice to her. With a low grumble, he waved off her apology, halfheartedly telling her to keep her dragons in check, muttering about them being aerial hazards. Zooey laughed, “I now know not to give Dyrn and Lyrn any chocolate. I did not think it was possible but the properties in the sweet have made them even more difficult to control.”

“I didn’t think they would be affected by such things,” his curiosity piqued, Sandalphon set the tray down on the railing as he turned to speak to the other primal. If it hadn’t been before, the coffee was most likely cold by now thanks to the wild chase the dragons had led him on. Lukewarm coffee wasn’t the most terrible thing in the world, but Sandalphon figured that he might as well just brew a new pot before he returned to his room. “Aren’t they just a physical manifestation of your powers?”

Zooey nodded as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. “Indeed, despite existing independently from me in the form of these dragons, they are still but a part of my magic. However, I have noticed in recent times that they have become more...sentient, in certain aspects.”

The young girl glanced at him and started giggling. The dragon on her head jolted awake, but only briefly, going back to its nap after realizing there was nothing amiss. “I can tell you do not believe me,” Zooey teased in between her laughter, making Sandalphon arch an eyebrow in question. “You are making this face,” she explained before scrunching up her face and drawing her eyebrows together into a stern frown.

“I was  _ not _ making that face,” Sandalphon retorted, perhaps a little too defensively, in response to the ridiculous expression.

“You were making this face,” she insisted. The last of her giggles died out and she continued, “It is okay if you do not believe me for I do not quite understand it myself. Not yet. But it is something that I feel and believe is happening.”

“It would be worrying if it turned out to be true.”

“Do you think so?” Her expression turned thoughtful again. “I think it might be a wonderful thing.”

Sandalphon was about to open his mouth and argue that a primal beast’s powers becoming sentient and potentially going berserk independent of its owner’s choice was anything but “wonderful.” But Zooey’s face lit up suddenly and he was distracted once more when she began to pat herself all over her body..

“I almost forgot,” she exclaimed as she rummaged through her pockets. “Have you had any Valentine’s Day chocolate yet, Sandalphon?”

“Yeah, I—” the memory of his time with Lucifer in the kitchens last night surged to the forefront of Sandalphon’s thoughts and he clammed up, the words dying on his tongue. His cheeks were uncomfortably warm, the sensation of Lucifer’s touch on him suddenly, impossibly, tangible on his skin, and he had to ball his hands into tight fists to stop them from rubbing at the mark on his collarbone again.

Fortunately, Zooey didn’t notice how he had gone mute. She let out a happy gasp as she found whatever she was looking for, which unsurprisingly turned out to be one of the truffles Sandalphon had a hand in making the day before. The truffle was wrapped in a clear piece of decorative plastic with a pale yellow ribbon on top and was slightly squished on one side. 

Ah, its lopsided shape…maybe this was one that Djeeta made. 

Zooey held the chocolate out to him with a warm smile. Returning her smile, Sandalphon was about to take the sweet from her when a blur of blue flashed by. Lyrn’s tail nearly slapped Sandalphon’s cheek as it zipped past his face, the truffle clamped triumphantly in its mouth. The robbery had happened so quickly that it took a moment before either Zooey or Sandalphon could recover from what had transpired. By the time they returned to their senses, Dyrn had uncurled itself from Zooey’s neck and was already flying off to join its partner, no doubt to share the sweet treasure that they had pilfered right before their very eyes.

The Peacemaker ran after them with a yelled apology to Sandalphon, promising that she would definitely give him some chocolate later. 

Sandalphon watched her go, unable to contain the laughter that bubbled from his chest. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t need any chocolate, but she was already well out of hearing range, so he settled with just waving at her shrinking silhouette. He stood there by the railing for awhile, enjoying the way the fresh breeze thread its gentle fingers through his hair and clothes, before his attention was captured by a new smell mixing in with the slightly salty air around him. He turned towards where the scent of coffee had come from and saw an all too familiar-looking man walking towards him.

“I wondered where the pot had gone,” said Lucifer with a smile as he approached, two cups of coffee cradled carefully in his hands.

“You’re awake,” Sandalphon accepted the coffee from Lucifer, trying not to think about how silly it must look to have four coffee cups and an entire pot between the two of them, but still feeling slightly warm all the same in his chest that Lucifer had thought to do the same for him what he had set out to do when he left the room. He brought the cup up to his nose to inhale the comforting scent.

“I missed my little bird too much,” Lucifer said simply, drawing out a snort from Sandalphon. “You were gone for so long so I had no choice but to look for you myself.”

Sandalphon peered up at Lucifer over the rim of the coffee cup. Lucifer’s gentle smile remained as he returned Sandalphon’s gaze. Letting out a haughty little huff, Sandalphon took a sip of the coffee, sighing when the warm liquid touched his tongue. He let the coffee sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, savoring its taste.

“It’s good,” Sandalphon said, taking another sip. 

“I’m glad you think so.” 

Lucifer took a sip of his own coffee before asking what Sandalphon had been doing up here on the deck. He explained what had happened with Zooey’s dragons, muttering under his breath about the obvious lack of control the primal had over her pets. Lucifer chuckled good-naturedly at his complaints, humoring Sandalphon dutifully by nodding and agreeing during the appropriate moments. Eventually, he set down his half-drunk cup of coffee onto the tray in favor of resting one hand on the back of Sandalphon’s neck, caressing his thumb along the line of naked skin that wasn’t covered up by his turtleneck.

There was this almost glazed over look in Lucifer’s eyes when Sandalphon ran out of things to grumble about and turned to look at him. He shot him an unimpressed pout, making Lucifer smile in return. Sandalphon knew that look all too well. He had caught Lucifer looking at him the same way more times than he could count now, not that the shameless idiot had never been shy about showing it to him. Still, it never failed to make the heat rise to Sandalphon’s cheeks when he caught himself reflected in deep affection in those twin pools of clear blue.

Raising a hand, Sandalphon rested it above Lucifer’s that was on his neck. He turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to the inside of Lucifer’s wrist, thanking him for the coffee, doing his best to pretend that he didn’t the blush on his face didn’t darken when he noticed how Lucifer’s eyes lit up. 

Lucifer leaned forward, and from the way he moved, Sandalphon recognized that he was going to receive a kiss in return for his trouble. But Lucifer froze halfway, confusing Sandalphon, not that he had been expecting anything, of course.

“Ah, I nearly forgot,” Lucifer leaned away again and slipped his hand into his robe, searching for whatever it was that distracted him enough to not give Sandalphon his kiss.

Sandalphon couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu as he watched and waited, maybe just mildly irritated as he tapped his left foot on the varnished floorboards. Zooey had done the same thing not even half an hour ago, and Sandalphon was about to say that he really didn’t need Lucifer to give him any chocolate when the demon pulled out a small cube from an inner pocket in his robe.

Sandalphon stared at the cube—which was less of a plain cube and was instead a box that was wrapped in red velvet. He had seen boxes shaped like that before in the Skydwellers’ books, and he remembered how they only appeared in one very specific situation. 

“That’s not chocolate,” Sandalphon said robotically, eyes still glued to the box.

“No,” Lucifer laughed, “No, it’s not chocolate.”

“I thought it would be chocolate. I mean, it is Valentine’s Day. Chocolate is the customary gift for this occasion from what I’ve learned.”

“Well, I can only hope you will find this more satisfactory then.”

Lucifer opened the box, knocking all the air from Sandalphon’s lungs.

A ring sat in the middle of the box. A simple band of silver. 

Sandalphon stared at the ring, barely listening to Lucifer explain about how he knows that it wasn’t common practice for them to present their other halves with material gifts. Engagements and marriages, their love didn’t need to be validated by such trivial and mortal concepts, not when they both know their affection for each other will never change no matter what may happen.

“But the Harvin girl had insisted that you would be happy to receive this,” a small, amused smile broke across Lucifer’s face, “And perhaps, it’s not so bad to participate in their customs sometimes.”

Sandalphon nodded dumbly, his attention still solely focused on the ring and how the inner part of it was gleaming oddly under the gentle rays of sunlight above them. “Can I—?” He finally tore his eyes away from the band to look at Lucifer, gesturing weakly at the ring.

“Of course.”

As if he was handling a precious jewel that could shatter at any moment, Sandalphon removed the ring from the cushion, bringing it closer so he could examine it. There was something inscribed along the inside of the ring, a line etched in cursive. Sandalphon’s eyes welled up with tears when he finally made it out—not that it mattered that he couldn’t read it anymore through his blurry vision.

He had the words memorized for a long time now.

_ You are and always shall be my solace _ .

Sandalphon let out a shaky laugh. He blinked and the tears began to stream freely down his face. But he didn’t try to hide it like he usually does, didn’t pull away from Lucifer’s touch. He closed his eyes and leaned into the palm of Lucifer’s hand as he cupped his cheek, more tears falling from his eyes to replace the ones Lucifer had wiped away.

“Do you hate it that much?” Lucifer asked in a soft, teasing voice. 

“Yes,” Sandalphon laughed again, his own voice a little stronger this time, “Yes, I hate it very much.”

Lucifer laughed along with him this time, a beautiful sound that made Sandalphon’s core ache painfully in his chest. He didn’t resist when Lucifer pulled him into his arms, touching their foreheads together. He heard the telltale sound of wings unfurling and felt the soft brush of feathers on his bare skin. Sandalphon knew that the wings were there for his sake—Lucifer accommodating his discomfort of being intimate in public. But at that moment, Sandalphon couldn’t have cared less if anyone saw them.

“I love you,” Sandalphon declared as he opened his eyes so he could stare into Lucifer’s, and not for the first time, he felt how inadequate those three words felt, how much they paled in comparison to the warmth cresting in waves in his chest. “I love you,” he said again, and again and again, until he forgot how many times he had repeated it before Lucifer swallowed the useless words when he claimed his lips.

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer murmured against his lips. There was a slight tremble in his voice, just the barest hint of emotion slipping through the cracks. He didn’t say the words back, but Sandalphon didn’t need to hear them. 

This was enough.

When they broke from their kiss, Sandalphon pressed the ring into Lucifer’s palm before holding up his own hand. His core thrummed with excitement when Lucifer took his offered hand and gently slipped the band of silver onto his ring finger.

“Perfect,” Lucifer whispered as he gazed at the ring of silver adorning Sandalphon’s finger.

Sandalphon let out a pleased sniff as he rested his head on Lucifer’s chest, admiring the simple piece of jewelry as well as he rubbed the last of his tears from his eyes. “Did you only get one for me?” He asked, his mind slightly distracted with the thought that he would need to get new gloves. His current ones would cover up the ring if he put them on.

“Did you want more than one?”

Sandalphon sighed, mildly annoyed that Lucifer was back to being teasing, though his irritation only lasted for a moment. He snuggled closer into Lucifer’s side, circling his free arm around his waist. “Looks like we’ll have to ask the Singularity to dock at this island for a little while longer.”

“For what purpose?” Lucifer asked slyly, tone lilting and playful.

“I’m sure you know for what purpose,” Sandalphon answered petulantly. 

Lucifer let out another amused chortle, making Sandalphon roll his eyes at him, “Perhaps I do,” Lucifer agreed, bringing Sandalphon’s hand up to his face. 

His lips were warm against the cool metal when he pressed a kiss to the ring. 

A silent promise, meant for Sandalphon, and Sandalphon alone. 

And Sandalphon responded in kind, stretching up onto his tiptoes to kiss the other side of the ring. He made his own quiet promise as Lucifer wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him flush against him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss that stole the breath from his lungs. 

Because despite everything that had happened to bring them together, 

Despite everything that will happen from here on forth.

Just as he will always be Lucifer’s solace,

Lucifer will always be his guiding light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did way too much research on drip coffee for this chapter.
> 
> As always thanks very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
